


A Bad Person

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [116]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, spoilers for ep 91
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Jester wants to know if Beau thinks she's a bad person.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	A Bad Person

Beau sighed as she stepped into the bedroom. “We finally got Nott to lay down,” she mumbled. “Caleb had to spoon with her but she finally went to sleep.” She looked up at Jester laying on the bed, turned away from her with her face pressed against her pillow. “You alright, Jessie?”

Jester sat up so suddenly that Beau flinched a little and looked at her with wet, red eyes. “Beau,” she sobbed, curling into herself with her knees against her chest.

Beau rushed over to her and climbed up into her bed. “Jes, what’s wrong? Nott’s fine, she’s gonna be fine.”

Jester shook her head, her tears glittering in the moonlight. “I know Nott will be fine, she’s so strong. But I… I think I’m a very bad person!”

Beau reached towards her and Jester threw herself into her arms, pressing her wet face against Beau’s collarbone. “Shh,” Beau mutter soothingly. “You’re not a bad person, Jes.”

“You don’t even know what I did!”

“I know you and I know that you’re not a bad person.” She started rubbing her hand up and down Jester’s back, rubbing between her shoulder blades. “What do you think makes you a bad person?”

Jester sniffled and turned her head to press her cheek against Beau’s chest. “When the spell went away and Nott was still the same and Caleb told us that the spell wouldn’t work yet because Nott was cursed… I felt a little bit relieved. Because if she’s still a goblin she won’t leave us! Even though being a goblin makes her so sad I still felt relieved! I’m a terrible, terrible person, Beau!”

Beau sighed and laid her cheek against the top of Jester’s head. “You’re not a terrible person. It’s natural to feel that way when you thought you were going to lose someone and then you don’t, no matter the circumstances.”

Jester shook her head. “But she was so sad and I was standing there… happy that she wasn’t going to leave me. I’m so selfish and terrible, Beau.”

Beau frowned. “Can I tell you a secret, Jes?” Jester sniffled and nodded. “When you first confronted The Gentleman about being your father… I was scared. You’d been looking for him since you left home and now you finally found him and I thought… I thought maybe you were going to leave us to be with him. But when he broke your heart and you came with us instead… I was relieved. Even though finding your father and living with him was what you’d been dreaming of, the fact that you weren’t going to leave me- leave us… I don’t know, I was glad. Do you think I’m a bad person?” When Jester didn’t answer right away, Beau continued. “Well, I mean, do you think that that is what makes me a bad person? I know that there are a lot of other things I’ve done that might make someone think I was a bad person, but… shit I’m fucking this up.”

Jester sniffled and gave her a teary smile. “You’re not fucking anything up,” she promised. She rubbed her nose and sat up out of Beau’s embrace. “Would have tried to stop me? If I had decided to stay with him, would you have told me not to or tried to convince me that it was a bad idea?”

“I… No. No, if it would have made you happy, I would have sent you off with a smile on my face and then cried when you were gone.”

Jester nodded, breathing heavily through her mouth and rubbing her nose red. “Then I don’t think that wishing I would stay makes you a bad person. And I didn’t stop Nott either, even though I had the opportunity. I was gonna let her go even though it broke my heart. So maybe I am not a bad person too?”

Beau smiled and ran her hand up and down Jester’s arm. “You’re a good friend who thought she was losing someone she loved. It’s completely understandable.”

“Thank you, Beau,” she mumbled. “Can you sleep over here tonight?”

“Yeah,” Beau said, laying down on top of the covers. “Sure.”

Jester laid down beside her and snuggled against her. “I got your shoulder all snotty,” she said, brushing off a bit of wet from Beau’s vestige. 

“It’s fine.” Beau curled around Jester in her arms and they fell asleep quickly.


End file.
